


Five Things Jackrum Likes To Eat

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Ficlet, Food, Other, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some yummy, some rather disgusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Jackrum Likes To Eat

1\. Big pieces of soft bread with pork dripping, hot greasy things that leave his hands sticky and yellow until he wipes them, on his trousers, if there's nothing else available, or surreptitiously on Strappi's shoulder, even if there is.

2\. Liquorice bullets from Vlonland: jaw-breaking, foul-tasting things that are the second-best thing to tobacco, and so fiery that even in Ibblestarn he feels like his mouth is in a nice warm inn being stuffed with smoldering coal.

3\. In a perverse sense, steel burying in his flesh is a welcome familiar sensation, an exhilirating thing, for in that moment before the weakness rushes in he achieves strength and speed such as he rarely otherwise can - the enemy will fall almost before his defiant 'Eat this!' has left his lips (now crushed), and Sergeant Jackrum thanks him politely before kicking in his ribcage.

4\. Anything roasted, deep-fried and covered in butter will disappear down his gullet like water down a drain; it stores up nicely, keeps his figure and keeps him warm in the night, and it won't cost too much for an inn to supply for a poor soldier with a nasty pair of sabres; and, let's face it, it tastes damn delicious, a far cry from tree bark.

5\. Sometimes, very rarely, Jackrum allows himself a cherry pancake; only on special occasions, such as any time when cherry pancake is available, for those times are few and far between. (She had cherry pancake when she first went walking out, and now they always remind him of William.)


End file.
